Life After Playhouse Disney
Life After Playhouse Disney is an American live-action/computer-animated TV series produced by Fun4Reelz, and first premiering in 2013. Characters 'Live action' Annie :Portrayed by: Michelle Dushku :Originally from Little Einsteins. Annie still likes to sing. However, she nowadays records English covers of songs that were originally in another language (Nena's song "99 Luftballons" doesn't count since Nena already recorded an English version). Annie is nowadays a teenager. Darby Robin :Portrayed by: Erika Bedrossian :Originally from My Friends Tigger & Pooh. According to #HelpingPartnership, Darby is 13, which is the minimum age for being a volunteer for a downtown convention. She also reveals that her name came from an error on her birth certificate, for which the doctors written the letter "B" instead of a "C". Furthermore, Darby isn't as tomboy-ish as she was previously. Joanna "JoJo" Tickle :Portrayed by: Xenia Bachmayer (seasons 1-6); Phoebe Arion (seasons 7-present) :Originally from JoJo's Circus. During the JoJo's Circus-era, she was only 6. Nowadays, she's probably 10. She should turn 11 in a later Life After Playhouse Disney episode, but that wasn't reported that. June :Portrayed by: Emily Uchino :Originally from Little Einsteins. June still likes to dance. However, she dances to more upbeat music, mostly songs from recent years. Since she's a teenager nowadays, she sometimes works as a choreographer for modern dance routines, mostly suitable for children aged 5 through 8. Leo :Portrayed by: Justin Caprio :Originally from Little Einsteins. In How Did This Happen?, Leo permanently gave up conducting when he and the rest of the gang (Annie, June, Quincy, and Rocket) were fired shortly after releasing the final full-length movie, Rocket's Firebird Rescue. This caused Leo to "toss his baton in the trash and move on to shooting silly little videos". He even directs Annie's music videos whenever possible. Nevertheless, Leo claimed that he got an iPhone 5 when he was 9, but nowadays he's a teenager. Manny Garcia :Portrayed by: Nathaniel Derbez :Originally from Handy Manny. His full name is Manuel Estevez Garcia III. In Handy Manny's Meltdown, Manny recalls his childhood years and how he was often bulllied a lot in elementary school. Quincy :Portrayed by: Adam Agboola :Originally from Little Einsteins. In How Did This Happen?, Quincy permanently gave up musicianship when he and the rest of the gang (Annie, June, Leo, and Rocket) were fired shortly after releasing the final full-length movie, Rocket's Firebird Rescue. This caused Quincy to "toss his instruments in the trash". Besides, Quincy's a teenager nowadays. Skeebo Seltzer :Portrayed by: Damien Webb :Originally from JoJo's Circus. Stanley Griff :Portrayed by: Shawn Caruana (seasons 1-6); Caleb Frankowski (season 7-present) :Originally from Stanley. He is now 9 years of age and still likes being imaginative. Tony James :Portrayed by: Samuel Aggrey :Originally from Out of the Box. Vivian Bayubay McLaughlin :Portrayed by: Klesta Reyes :Originally from Out of the Box. 'Animated' Bungo :Voiced by: Dick Garrens :Originally from Jungle Junction. An orange bunny with brown ears and a British accent, who loves to make signs and put them all over the place. He is extremely good at geography, and knows the world better than anyone. He is also the only wheeler that has talents for jumping, being able to leap many times his own height into the air. Despite officially being a bunny, Bungo has a long, raccoon-oriented tail with brown stripes on it. Dennis :Voiced by: Zachary Edwards :Originally from Stanley. He speaks with a British accent and is Stanley's pet goldfish. Dennis continues to get annoyed over the theme song for the Great Big Book of Everything. Ellyvan :Voiced by: Hugo Carter :Originally from Jungle Junction. A blue elephant van with an American accent, who carries the deliveries all over the place. He is the biggest animal in the jungle and Zooter's best friend. His name is a made-up compound word of elephant and van. He is able to suck improbable quantities of liquids up his trunk and spray them distances of up to half a mile or more. Goliath :Voiced by: unknown :Originally from JoJo's Circus. Because of his excess playfulness, Goliath still continues to hide from JoJo at one point or another. Oso :Voiced by: Ethan Butler :Originally from Special Agent Oso. Zooter :Voiced by: Marina Enomoto :Originally from Jungle Junction. A pink pig whose name is a compound of "zoo" or "zip" and "scooter". Zooter speaks with a British accent and is the jungle messenger. Category:Life After Playhouse Disney Category:Browse